Hop, Step, Jump!
by Brittasaur
Summary: Ikuto finally comes back after years of searching for his father. How will Amu react? Will she finally realize her feelings for Ikuto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:I don't own Shugo Chara.**

_(I had a hard time choosing a title so I just decided to use 'Hop, Step, Jump!' even though it does not really relate to Amuto. xD)  
_

Hello everyone! This is one of my first tries at writing an Amu x Ikuto fic. I'm not sure how long this will be but it will be at least ten chapters or more. I've been wanting to write a Shugo Chara! fic for a while now.  
I'm not sure if this will be an interesting story because I haven't been very creative lately with plots,  
_(writers block D:)_ so please bare with me.

Amu will be sixteen and Ikuto will be seveteen in this fic btw.  
I hope none of the characters are OOC, I tried my best to keep them in character.

Well, enough of my chattering. Enjoy the story!

_

* * *

  
_

"Amu-chan, wake up!" Ran yelled.

Amu yawned, sitting up on her bed. "Ran, what do you want? Its saturday morning, you don't have to wake me up so early."

All of her charas smiled eagerly, "Amu-chan, did you forget about what happens today?" Ran asked. "Today is the day Ikuto comes back!"

Amu gasped, how did she forget? She had been excited for weeks. Last month she had received a letter in the mail from Ikuto, stating that he was coming back. Ikuto, unfortunately, had not been able to find his father after three years of searching. Ikuto had given up hope and decided it would be best to return to Japan. Amu felt bad for Ikuto not being able to find his father but she was also excited that he was finally coming back.

Amu looked at the clock that was near her bed. "Oh no, I only have an hour to get ready and get to the airport in time!" Amu scrambled out of bed and took a quick shower. She brushed her hair and threw on a pink shirt and jeans. After that she rushed out the door along with her charas toward the airport. She could of asked her parents to drive her to the airport but it was only a short walking (or in this case, running) distance.

Amu was out of breath by the time she reached the airport. She checked the watch on her wrist, 7:50AM. She had made it in time. Ikutos plane would be arriving in ten minutes. Amu walked to the nearest bench to sit down, eagerly waiting.

The airport was really busy today. Amu hoped that she'd be able to spot Ikuto in the crowd. Amu checked her watch again, it was 8:00AM. "Any moment now..." Amu thought.

Suddenly Amu caught a glimpse of blue hair in the crowd. Amu smiled, "Ikuto!" She ran toward him.

* * *

Sorry if it was too short. I was trying to make it as long as I could_ (the next chapter will be longer)_. So, should I continue the story? Or should I stop? Please review! Also, feel free to give ideas of what you'd like to see happen in later chapters_ (since I'm already running out of ideas and its only chapter one, heh.)_

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Ikuto! I've missed you." Amu smiled nervously. She felt like an idiot for saying she missed him, but it was the truth.

"Yo," Ikuto smirked. "So, you missed me? I thought you were dating that kiddy-king."

Amu blushed. Amu actually had dated Tadase for a while after Ikuto left. But after a while they she realized they just weren't right for each other and broke up with him. Plus Amu had feelings for Ikuto, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Amu noticed Ikuto walking away from her. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked. Ikuto turned his head, "I have to go, my taxi is here."

Once Ikuto was gone she sighed. 'Well, that didn't go the way I expected it to.' Amu thought.

Amu walked back home with her charas. "Amu-chan, whats wrong?" Suu asked, noticing the frown on her face. Amu sighed, "Ikuto didn't seem very excited to see me." Ran looked at her. "Cheer up Amu-chan!  
Maybe he was excited to see you, but he just didn't want to show it." Amu smiled a little, "I guess you could be right Ran. I don't know why I'm worried about it anyway."

(Next Day)

Amu felt a lot better today. She was taking a (friendly) walk in the park with Tadase. "Hinamori-San, would you like some ice cream?" Tadase asked. Amu smiled at him, "sure!" Amu sat down at a park bench while Tadase went to get some ice cream. This reminded Amu of when Ikuto interrupted Amu and Tadases 'date' a couple of years ago.

(Flashback)

Amu was so excited, she and Tadase were going on their first date.

After shopping she and Tadase decided to get some icecream.

Some of Amu's icecream dripped onto her skirt.

"Ah, Hinamori-San, it dripped!" Tadase said. "I'll go get some napkins for you."

Tadase handed Amu his ice cream and went off to find some napkins.

After Tadase left, out of nowhere, Ikuto popped up. Amu freaked out and ended up tripping and falling on Ikuto. Unfortunately Tadase showed up just as she tripped.

"What are you doing!?" Tadase yelled, "Let go of Hinamori-San!!"

Ikuto smirked, "She just decided to hug me."

"Yo--You're wrong.. I just tripped..." Amu said nervously.

Then...

(End of flashback)

Someone interrupted Amu from her thoughts. Amu looked over and noticed Ikuto staring right at her.

"Ikuto?!"

* * *

Sorry for the even shorter chapter. I'm just having a hard time coming up with ideas for the story so the chapters keep ending up short. In the next chapter Amu will finally admit her feelings for Ikuto though! ^.^

Stay tuned!


End file.
